


kaja

by kafee



Series: the garden of everything [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kurorufu, can you feel my heart beaaaating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafee/pseuds/kafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #02, echo.</p><p>In which Chrom listens to Robin's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaja

The first night they spend together after finding her again is a calm one, meant to remember the warmth and the body of one another. They've decided to spend the night in an inn in Southtown while Lissa and Frederick decided to go back in the capital first, delivering the news beforehand to everyone to prepare the grand return of their long-awaited princess.

The bed is petite, pillows and mattress not as soft as the ones they have back in the royal castle but Chrom doesn't mind how firm they are, or how the blankets feel itchy all over his bare back. Half of his body is pressed against hers, careful not to crush her under his weight and his fingers stroke her flesh under her shirt, touching and caressing her skin in a firm touch as he listens to the sound of her heart.

His ear is pressed against her chest and he hears her heart beat, a sound he's longed to hear again ever since she left him so long ago.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

He feels one of her hands rustle through his hair, playing absent-mindedly with one of his dark locks she's wrapped around her finger and the other one smoothing him in the back of his neck and his upper back, drawing circles onto his skin with her nails. He palpates her flesh experimentally and hides his face in the crook of her slender neck before he inhales her scent.

It isn't the scent of lemon that usually perfumes her skin he's smelling nor is the scent of fresh mint, the fragrance she used to shampoo her silver hair with. She smells of sun and grass. Spring, he realizes.

She smells of the spring fields he'd found her in.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

Her chest quakes a little and he listens to her soft giggles that lull him to sleep. He doesn't want to sleep though, and he raises the hand he keeps at her ribs up to her back, grazing her skin with the pads of his fingers, feeling her shudder in appreciation.

_Thump-thump thump-thump. Thump-thump thump-thump._

Listening to her heart pounding faster under his touch brings a pleased smile to his lips.

"Why were you laughing?" Chrom mumbles softly into her neck, his hot breath tickling her pulse and Robin stiffens a little under him, arching her back ever so slightly towards him.

She combs his hair fondly. "For no reason," she whispers near his ear in a saccharine voice, and the man under her can feel the smile stretching out her lips.

"I don't believe you," he simply says, nuzzling his nose against the column of her throat. She shudders again and lets out a soft moan. "Tell me."

Her chest trembles again under her soft chuckles before she rolls them over in that tiny bed they share, and she now lays on top of him.

"Not now. Tomorrow perhaps. I just want to sleep with you by my side," she buries her face in the hollow of his neck as she presses her body against him, molding her shape against his in need to feel him and his long forgotten warmth. "It's been so long." Robin's hot breath teases his throat, her lips slightly brushing his flesh.

_Thump-thump thump-thump. Thump-thump thump-thump._

It's his heart that beats faster this time and his arms travel once again underneath her shirt to circle her waist, his calloused hands resting on her lower back and his palms flat against her skin, feeling the heat of her body warming his hands.

He presses a light, though lingering kiss to her cheek, making her hum appreciatively. "Tomorrow is it, then," he complies effortlessly, his arms tightening around her as he drifts into sleep to the dulcet sound of her breathing—faint but melodious.

Chrom wakes up the next morning to find Robin sleeping peacefully above him, a serene smile dancing on her lips and an ear pressed against his chest to where his heart is, as if to listen to his heartbeat.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

He can't wait to go back home. With her.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones who noticed, I described Robin in the first paragraph as "princess" and not as "queen" because Chrom didn't take the title of _Exalt_ after the Mad King war nor did he take it after his wedding and only took it post game. 
> 
> Chrom's ending script said he became the Exalt after Grima's defeat but while it is assumed that he took it right after Grima's defeat, I took the liberty in _the garden of everything_ series of keeping him as regent prince until he finds Robin again—since I chose to kill her for the sake of the greater end. Resurrection's cool.


End file.
